Jasui Ningensei
Jasui Ningensei (人間性邪推, Ningensei Jasui) was one of the former Captains of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13. Thanks to the betrayal of Izanami Mai, she was "voluntarily" exiled from the Gotei 13 and is now a simple resident of Soul Society. Notably, she is the first to experimentally "harvest" an Arrancar and raise it as her own son. Appearance Jasui holds the appearance of a rather youthful woman, with long, flowing, and brown hair, Caucasian skin, and green eyes (they turn red when her spiritual energy is active). Although she is known to wear various outfits, her common one is her kimono, which is mostly a light pink. The insides of her sleeves are a darker pink, on the verge of a reddish color. The sleeves of her kimono are also unusually wide and short, allowing her forearms to be seen. The tops of her outfit are opened up, revealing her bare shoulders. Personality Jasui is more of a "hard worker" type than anything else. Unlike her son, who is rather lazy and sometimes uncooperative, she is willing to put forth all of her effort into her work. She maintains a cool-headed and collected attitude towards most things, acting rather serious and formal. However, she does possess a sense of humor, and can easily laugh at jokes and such. She resents laziness and ignorance (the latter of which her son shares), and berates Senkaku for his occasional pessimistic attitude. She also is noted to be mostly indifferent towards him, seemingly uncaring even when he has his life threatened. However, she does hold a genuine bond to him, caring deeply for him and willing to teach him all that she can. In combat, she rarely speaks with her opponent casually, believing it pointless to do so when both she and him/her are trying to kill one another. She will belittle her enemy when they become arrogant, ignorant, and overconfident in themselves. She shows no mercy, and is unhesitating to kill those who dare to raise a sword against her. True to her name, Jasui can prove to be rather distrustful of many. Though she can easily speak to another in a friendly manner, she never allows herself to get emotionally attached, even to her closest relatives. There are very view that she does trust, and those are the ones that she has grown up with. Despite her calm demeanor, she is known to hold extremely long grudges against people who have done her wrong, and little to none have managed to regain that trust back. She encourages her son in order to depend on his own strength and no one else's, due to the possibility of betrayal. History Little is known of Jasui's actual childhood, but it is known that she had a natural son, whose name is unknown. A time after Mayuri's promotion to the Zero Division, she became the Captain of the 12th Division. Her Lieutenant and good friend was Izanami Shōko, an assistant who acted very loyal and obedient to Jasui. Though not as ruthless as Mayuri's had been, Jasui followed in his footsteps and continued on his research. At first, it seemed considerably unique and complex to the two, but steadily they began to adapt to his technology. Her division had close ties with the 11th Division. Not only did she pick up on Mayuri's technology, but she hung around the 11th Division in order to train with them and hone her fighting and swordsmanship prowess. At the time, she had become good friends with Kioku, the 11th Division Captain. Both seemed to share similar traits with one another, allowing them to easily connect with each other. They sparred regularly, learning from one another as they did so. In time, Jasui became an unofficial instructor of swordsmanship once she proved her prowess, serving as an unofficial "assistant" beside Kioku's lieutenant. However, it was too soon afterwards that she had received the note that Kioku was being exiled due to her gaining newfound Hollow abilities. Angered, Jasui protested her friend's wrongly exile due to the Vizard having supported them in the history-long Winter War. But her efforts were shot down, and she was threatened to have her own position removed if she continued to speak out against authority. However, it wasn't too soon that Jasui would follow in Kioku's footsteps. Jealous of her Captain's populace, Izanami decided to take the position of Captain through the tactics of manipulation. Recently, Jasui's natural son had died of unknown causes, leaving Jasui in a slight depression over his death. Working with experimentation involving the increase of chances of creating a Vasto-Lorde Arrancar, Izanami suggested a project that would ensure both such a result, as well as the possibility of having created another son out of the one lost. Delighted at the idea, Jasui agreed. They worked hard on the project, beginning a long-term struggle over many obstacles. However, Izanami often went behind Jasui's back in order to secretly inform the others of her well-doing. When the project was finally finished, Senkaku had been born. However, just moments after the Arrancar's birth, officials stormed in to arrest Jasui. Izanami immediately revealed herself to her Captain without shame, shocking and grieving her. Through quick thinking, Jasui was able to escape imprisonment and save Senkaku, whom the Chamber 46 were planning to kill. Having any easy trust broken with Izanami's traitorous act, Jasui resolved to raising the Arrancar and training it so that it wouldn't have to rely on anyone else so easily as she had relied on Izanami. Synopsis Introduction Arc *Hate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done *Piranha in the Water: Mitsune Haruo vs. Senkaku Ningensei Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having hung around the 11th Division and picking up from their ways of fighting, Jasui is considered to be one of the most proficient sword fighters out of Soul Society. She is a teacher of zanjutsu to her son Senkaku. She can prove to be quite versatile in her fighting abilities, able to quickly shift from offensive to defensive as soon as she realizes her opponent's own general fighting style.Hate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done When utilizing both of her Zanpakutō swords, her fighting style often includes forcing her opponent to deal with one sword while striking exposed flanks with the other. She can fight with one sword as well as both, but prefers to switch occasionally from one to the other in order to keep her skills from becoming rusty. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jasui is a proficient fighter in the use of hand-to-hand fighting, in the case where her Zanpakutō are taken away from her by certain circumstances. Not only does she utilize acrobatic punches and kicks, but she also incorporates grabs and throws in order to catch and disarm the opponent. She is known to hold nothing back, fighting with all of her force. Despite Senkaku's ability to simply calculate an opponent's move after a mistake, she is able to defeat him a number of times in their sparring matches with this alone (though Jasui claims that he wasn't putting forth the effort to fight fully). Immense Spiritual Power: Being a former Captain of the Gotei 13, Jasui possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy, and can incapacitate several Lieutenant-level opponents without effort just by exerting her spiritual pressure. She possesses an extreme amount of control over such energy, using it as a key for most of her experiments (particularly the creation of Senkaku). It possesses the same effect of her Fire-type Zanpakutō, affecting environmental temperatures as well as the opponent she is facing. When unleashing her Bankai, the spiritual energy is known to incinerate a massive part of a city-sized structure. Senkaku himself had speculated that her Bankai's spiritual energy is equal to that of Yamamoto's Shikai (though this was also said out of intimidation of her abilities). Flash Steps Master: Jasui is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Flash Steps, her skills on par with that of a senior Captain. This skill allows her to evade quickly and counter-attack without hesitation. Her speed allows her to keep up with nearly any opponent of a master caliber, and can overwhelm those that are anything less. Kidō Master: Learning from her long-time friend Kioku, Jasui possesses a proficient use in the art of Kidō, able to use spells up to the level 60. Even low-level spells can prove to be a danger to her opponents: a simple Hadō 1: Shō can blow her target away several meters with tremendous forceHate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done, and a Hadō 4: Byakurai spell can blow large holes in an opponent's body. Higher spells can even fight Bankai-level targets who would normally withstand such ways of attacking. In this manner, she can fight solely with the use of Kidō without having to release her Zanpakutō at all. Genius Intellect: As a former captain of the 12th Division, Jasui possesses a powerfully intelligent scientific mind and heavy knowledge of worldly mechanics. So far, she is the only known person besides Sōsuke Aizen to have artificially created an Arrancar, even allowing it the freedom of individuality (whereas Aizen had developed his without much intellect and speech). She has a talent of being well-prepared before or during a battle, analyzing an opponent's abilities before making any true moves to counter them. She can also prove to be very deceptive, utilizing the art of disguising herself in order to avoid anyone learning her true identity. A guise she is frequently to known to go under is that of an old lady, with a non-chalant, calm-headed, and teasing attitude towards most.Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei Zanpakutō Kounetsu (高熱, High Fever): Jasui's Zanpakutō exists in the form of two swords, both classified as regular katana swords. Their cross-guards are circular, with one being golden and one being silver. The way their blades are shaped give them the appearance of a knife. Both of them possess double-blades, similar to that of Senkaku's jian blade. *'Shikai:' Its release command is "Ignite" (燃え付く, Moetsuku). When the flash clears, both swords are revealed to be transformed into two Chinese scimitars. What little differences the blades had in their sealed states are disregarded completely, both blades being completely identical to one another. The handle sports a red and black theme, with a red sash and a gray piece of cloth with characters on it at the end. The blades themselves prove to be quite durable, able to cut through and defend against high-powered energy attacks without the steel shattering. :Shikai Special Ability: Hinted by its name, Kounetsu's special ability revolves around fire manipulation. While other fire users focus on using flames as projectile attacks, Kounetsu proves to be much more versatile. It can manipulate flames on an elemental level, and even control the elements that make it up. Only in situations where it is required should Jasui tend to use her Shikai due to its power. :*'Taiyō Furea' (太陽フレア, Solar Flare): Kounetsu's primary offensive attack. Jasui launches projectile-type flames at her opponent, and can decide what shape they take. The most common forms are that of a tornado, crescent shaped waves, and flamethrower-type blasts. Not only can she decide what the size of these blasts will be and how much power will they take, but she can also increase or decrease the heat of the flames themselves. The heat of the fire is signaled by its color, with red being the lowest, and white being the hottest. White flames can literally incinerate anything in their path, aside from energy-based defense and attacks. However, the hotter the flames are, the more spiritual energy Jasui has to exert. As devastating as white flames are, they can severely exhaust her with continuous use. :*'Faiāinsaido' (ファイアーインサイド, Inside The Fire): This ability changes the way Jasui moves with Shunpo and serves as an effective hiding measure. Jasui first heats up the air around her before she dissolves into it, the effect giving off the illusion that she has simply incinerated. In this state, Jasui is virtually invisible to her opponents, her spiritual energy masked by the air around her opponents. She can use this in order to escape her opponents, or go in for surprise attacks. :*'Chiru' (チル, Chill): When she has made a cut on her opponent and activates this ability, Jasui causes the body temperature of an opponent to drop slowly until they promptly freeze to death. The process can be faster when Jasui keeps one or both of her swords embedded in an opponent's flesh, using the drained heat in order to refuel herself and recover lost energy. On the contrary, while doing the latter, she can also heat up the opponent's body temperature to the point where their insides can incinerate, or even to the point of explosion that leaves behind nothing but blood and gore. Jasui dislikes using the latter due to a side-effect of being stained with the guts of her enemy. :*'Chissoku Sa Seru' (窒息させる, Suffocate): When an opponent gets close enough to her, Jasui can use this ability in order to slowly rip the oxygen from their bodies. Unless one is able to find a way to restore that lost oxygen, they will not only find it nearly impossible to breathe, but they will suffer other side-effects such as complete paralysis, loss of some organs functioning, and what not if they are exposed for too long. It requires no contact with the opponent, but it does require a close range in order to work. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed. Trivia *Jasui's unofficial theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lm0IzB10JTo Disturbia by Rihanna]. *Jasui's personality is inspired off of my real mother's personality. Quotes References Category:Female Category:12th Division Category:Former Captains